Smrt, či Štěstí?
by Irime
Summary: Jednorázovka. Smrt, Štěstí, Osud... boj o přežití...


_Disclaimer musí být, takže: Nic mi nepatří, nic mi nepatří, furt eště mi nic nepatří, pořád mi nic nepatří..._

_A teď už zbývá jen - hezké počtení;o)_

* * *

Běžel nocí. Studená hladká temnota laskala jeho kůži, tělo nespoutané žádnou látkou. Tiše proplouval ztemnělým lesem a nevnímal vtíravé myšlenky na návrat, jež se mu neustále honily hlavou. Zatlačil je do pozadí, vypnul mozek a nechal za sebe myslet pudy. Prastaré instinkty zděděné po předcích jej hnaly stále kupředu, dál a dál... Bez zastávek, bez zpomalování, nevnímajíc únavu míhal se neslyšně hustým stromovím a kudy proběhl, zanechával za sebou ticho a prázdno; lesní tvorové se jej báli a v děsu před ním prchali. 

Náhle se zastavil. Napjal sluch, zavětřil. Co za prapodivný pach nese se tu podrostem? Snad nějaký příbuzný je tu někde nablízku. Očima doširoka otevřenýma pročesával okolí. Tohle není dobré. Na hony cítit je adrenalin... Někdo mladý, nezkušený. Možná poprvé zakouší pocit svobody. Poprvé si prošel peklem a nenavyklý na zákony společnosti doufàže volnost a nespoutaná divokost je jen malou daní za muka, která musel zakusit. A zakusí znovu. Avšak spravedlnost je slepá a svoboda musí být vykoupena něčím víc, než tou trochou bolesti.

Svoboda se musí vydobýt. Ale jakmile jednou podstoupíš tuto hru, nemůžeš couvnout. Je to nemilosrdný vabank; "Všechno, nebo nic!" nabízí ti kostnatá ruka a Smrtka směje se ti do očí, cení zbytky zubů a láká tě ku konečné sázce.

"Vyhraješ - svoboda je tvá. Pro jednou... Však prohraješ-li..." usmívá se Fortuna a chytá sestřičku Smrt za kostnaté zápěstí.

"Nechceſ Tak zase příště..." skřehotá Smrt a v prázdných důlcích jí toužebně blýská jako prohnanému sázkaři.

"Neboj se, nezklameme. Přijdeme. Příště a zase znovu, tak dlouho, dokud volání divočiny nepřemůže tvůj strach," slibuje Fortuna a otáčí se k odchodu. Smrtka zvedne svou kmotřičku kosu a míří pryč, začíná blednout a mizet, však zvolna jen, jak na něco by ještě čekala.

"Však ještě jednou zeptám se tě: Nepřijmeš sázku, když výhra je tak lákavÿ" To Fortuna se ještě ohlédla a zacinkala zlámanými okovy.

A ty přijmeţo ti nabízí. Každý přijme. Je to silnější než zdravý rozum. Ta touha, touha po svobodě totiž pramení v hlubokém dávnověku. Kolotala v žilách předků a vířila jejich krev stejně jako dnes víří tu naši.

o-O-o

Neznámý pach cizincův rozvibroval jeho chřípí a rozbouřil krev v jeho žilách. Z hrdla se mu vydralo výhružné zavrčení, tiché, ale nebezpečné jako vrčení šelmy, střežící své teritorium. Znovu mocně nasál vzduch a obrátil se po směru, z něhož pach adrenalinu, směs strachu a euforie, přicházel.

Znovu se dal do běhu, tentokrát však nevychutnával pocit volnosti, nyní byl lovcem...

o-O-o

"To je zábava!" Smrtka nadšeně máchá kosou. Její ostří zanechává za sebou jen mrtvou stopu; tráva sesychàkvěty, jež v této říši nikdy neodkvétají a jsou stále svěží, uvadají; bzukot hmyzu utichá; drobná tělíčka jeho strůjců tiše dopadají na zem, bez života.

"Ne, není to zábava," kroutí hlavou Fortuna. "Je to nutnost..."

Pohladí rukou uschlou zem a pokryje ji kobercem čtyřlístků. Vzduchem zavoní sladké šťávy jetelových květů a odnikud přiletí včelí roj, aby sesbíral sladký nektar v zahradách Života. Obě sestry se znovu zahledí dolů, tam na Zem, kde dva tvorové právě hrají své "Hop nebo Trop".

o-O-o

Mezi stromy se proplétají dvě štíhlá těla, jen několik stovek metrů od sebe. Jedno vzadu, větší, silnější - lovec. Druhé prchající oběť. Menší, útlejší, hbitější. Kdo z nich vyjde dnes z lesa jako vítěz? Oběť, nebo pronásledovatel? To ví jen Osud...

o-O-o

"Hleď, sestřičko, přichází."

Smrt sklání své nebezpečné ostří, Fortuna rozprostírá před sebe křehký most duhy, aby příchozí mohl pohodlně dojít až k nim. Bílé roucho se vlní v neexistujícím větříku a odráží záblesky slunečních paprsků, jako svítivá pavučina na lesní mýtince, koupající se ve slunci. Dlouhé kadeře spadají příchozímu v jemných kaskádách na záda a nenásilně rámují bezvěký obličej, v němž jako dva obsidiány jiskří moudré oči, zatlačujíc celičký ostatní svět do pozadí.

"Už nám chceš ukrátit zábavu, bratříčku?" vítá jej Smrt a v očních důlcích jí svítí prosba. "Tak brzy? Vždyť ji ještě ani nedohonil..."

"Každou chvilkou ztrácí náskok, sestřičko," sdělila jí Fortuna. "Nebude trvat dlouho a dostane se až k ní, proto je bratr již zde, viď, Osude?"

Osud přikývl. "Jen se podívej, Smrti. Podívej se na Zemi a uvidíŅ?e Štěstí pravdu dí. Toť důvodem, proč jsem zde tak brzy, jak tvrdíš. Nemohu to přece promeškat, když konečným soudcem jsem."

o-O-o

Doháněl ji. Ona, nezvyklá na tak dlouhý běh, začínala ztrácet síly. On, lovec hnaný vidinou kořisti, čerpal síly z vědomí, že už brzy dostihne soka, jenž si dovolil vstoupit do jeho rajonu.

Už je nedělily stovky metrů. Pouhé desítky stály mezi lovcem a kořistí. Desítky, které se stále zkracovaly...

Vyběhla zpod tmavé klenby nočního lesa na rozlehlou mýtinu. Chtěla pokračovat v běhu, ale byla příliš slabá. Pud sebezáchovy ji nutil nevzdávat se, avšak už nezbývalo sil na další úprk. Cítila ho. Už nějakou dobu věděla, že svobodný běh se změnil v honitbu. A věděla také, že ji dohání, že za pár chvil se rozšustí větve křoví, z něhož před chvílí sama vyběhla...

Tolik si přála, aby se mýlila...

Nemýlila.

Křoví se roztřáslo, zem se rozduněla těžkými údery nohou. Vteřinu, dlouhou jako zapomnění, bylo ticho. Pak se nad keřem objevilo letící tělo; předlouho trval jeho let. V bezedných vteřinách prvotního strachu pozorovala jiskřící krůpěje vysrážené noční vlhkosti, jež se zachytila v dlouhých, sivě hnědých chlupech; viděla velké tlapy s neobroušenými drápy dravce i bojovně zvednuté pysky a vyceněné ostré zuby, slibující bolestivou smrt.

Pak konečně dopadl.

Měkce přistál a tlapy se mu lehce podlomily nárazem. Okamžitě byl zase v pozoru, výhružně vrčel a v dravčím úsměvu jí ukazoval její blízkou budoucnost, jež se v té blýskavě ostré nádheře jevila více než růžová. Jantarové oči říkaly přesně totéž a to nabylo ani trochu příjemné vědomí...

Bojácně stáhla uši a ucouvla. Udělal pár kroků k ní, ale nezastavil se a blížil se k ním čím dál víc. Instinkty nad ní převzaly vládu a snažily se jí vysvětlit, že v téhle hře, hře o přežití, se nelze jen tak vzdát.

Ze staženého hrdla se jí začalo drát tichounké vrčení, které s každým jeho krokem nabíralo na síle. Nezastavil se.

Chlupy na jejím hřbetě se postavily do pozoru. Přikrčila se tak, že skoro ležela na zemi, všechny svaly v těle napjaté k prasknutí. Vycenila zuby, jasně tak říkajíc "Nebudu tak snadná kořist!"

A pak, oba v jednom okamžiku, se na sebe vrhli.

o-O-o

Osud se otočil k odchodu.

"Počkej, bratře! Vždyť jsi nic nerozsoudil!" zaskřehotala Smrt. Osud se otočil a zahleděl se jí do prázdných očnic.

"Tady je můj soud." Naznačil jí gestem, ať se dívá dál. Pak se vydal pryč, pomalu se vytrácejíc, až z něj nezbylo ani pavučinové vlákénko. A Smrt uposlechla jeho rady a znovu se zadívala na pozemský výjev.

o-O-o

Rvali se jak psi.

V jednom klubku se váleli po zemi, chvíli byl nahoře on, chvíli vedla ona. Štěkali, vrčeli, zuřivě klapali čelistmi. Někdy naprázdno, jindy ne. Vzduch naplnil železitý pach čerstvé krve, jež jim prýštila z utržených ran a slepovala jim kožichy.

A pak vyšlo slunce. Obzor zrůžověl a přívětivá narudlá záře, šířící se od východu, zahnala noc i s velkým koláčem měsíce v úplňku.

Souboj najednou oba přestal zajímat. Odtrhli se od sebe, ale kňučení, vrčení a štěkot neustaly, jen se s bojovného změnily v bolestný...

Když se slunko přehouplo přes horizont a zahnalo i poslední šeď svítání, leželi už oba klidně. Dvě nehybná těla, vyčerpaná úmornou nocí, v tichém spánku čerpajíc nové síly.

Ta tam byla šedivá srst, chlupaté tlapy, huňaté ocasy a špičaté slechy. Ty tam byly i protáhlé čenichy a čelisti plné ostrých vyceněných zubů. Jen rány zůstaly, krvavá znamení na její bělostné pokožce, bolavé šrámy na jeho kůži.

Až se probudí, uvědomí si, co se stalo. Na dlouhou dobu je pak přepadnou výčitky, že nebyli obezřetnější, že svědomitě nebrali svůj lektvar, že mohli někoho zabít. Odejdou spolu do vesnice, domů, protože domov mají společný, ačkoliv to mnozí nevědí a v noci to pod vlivem Matky Přírody zapomněli i oni. Domů, do malého domečku, v jehož přední části je lékárna, jediná v Prasinkách; tam léčivé masti uleví podlitinám a kouzla zahojí bolavá zranění. Ale to až později, zatím jejich spánek nic z toho neruší, žádné výčitky, žádné starosti...

Poklidně tu spí v mokré trávě, ani rosa je v jejich vyčerpání nezebe. Stočeni do klubíčka tu teď oddechují v jednom rytmu, ona a on, ti dva, jimž ještě před chvílí pud velel zabíjet...

**... KONEC ...**


End file.
